Sunday
by Nayamashii Roze
Summary: It's finally time for summer break for the students of Ouran Acadamy. Haruhi had hoped to spend her school break at home peacefully, but the Host Club decided that they wanted to spend time with the girl during the summer. Will Haruhi ever get a break?


**Title of the FanFic:** Sunday

**Summary:** It's finally time for summer break for the students of Ouran Acadamy. Haruhi had hoped to spend her school break at home peacefully, but the Host Club decided that they wanted to spend time with the girl during the summer. And so on this lovley Sunday morning, Haruhi is dragged across town by the Host Club, for that reason alone. Would she be able to survive another day as a Host? We shall see

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori is the creator of OHSHC!

** Dedication **  
Sally, this one is all for you! I really want to thank you so much, your such a good friend and your so wonderful to talk to. You were the one who introduced me Ouran High School Host Club, and ever since watching the first episode I fell completley in love with the anime and it's characters. If you never recommended it I would never be able to admire the series as I do now. The best thing I could do to repay you is well, with a Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I got a creative explosion while litsening to it today! X3 Anyways I decided to take a crack at it (never wrote about Ouran before), hopefully i don't do a terrible job portraying the characters. Anyways Sally, thanks so much, I'm so happy I've met you. We had some fun times together, and I hope to create mroe wonderful memories with you! 3 (I hope I don't sound too sappy) Anyways enjoy! _Pssst..This is my first Ouran Host Club Fanfic!_

----------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Ice Cream Dreams**

"HAURHI!!!!!" Tamaki Suoh called out the brown haired girls name as he slammed his fist on the door of her apartment. "HARUHI!!!! Open this door right now!" The messy blonde continued to increase the strength of his knocks; it was imperative that he talked to her NOW! There just wasn't anytime, the summer had started and it was Tamaki's job as a father to spend time with her. The blonde made sure not to tip off any of the other Host Club members about this meeting today. Today was only a day for some father-daughter bonding, no one else was allowed to come! "HARUH-" "What the _hell _do you want!?!?!" The door was pulled open, revealing the scraggily (and unshaven) morning face of Ranka, Haruhi's father. Violet eyes widened in fright as Tamaki stumbled backward, his back hitting against the railing of the second floor. "Is Haruhi home...?" he asked quietly, a blank expression plastered on his face. "No, she went out with her friends. Goodnight." "Wait!! What do you mean she went out with her friends?" But Tamaki didn't get an answer, all he got was a door slamming into his face. He sighed as he slumped to the floor, looking down sadly at the pavement . _What's the matter with me? Why am I so intent on seeing her?_ he thought as he looked up at the rising sun. It was about 11:00 AM, and Tamaki hoped to spend a day with the brown haired girl but...It looks like he was beaten to the punch...

_Who could she be with at this moment? It's so early!_ Tamaki leaned his elbows on the rail, as he looked at the various people walking down the sidewalk. Summer without the Host Club or Haruhi was actually quite boring, no more did he have to schedule events, no more would he be able to woo pretty girls out of their money, no more would he be able to spend time with Haruhi... "What am I talking about? We always hang out during school breaks!" Ever since Haruhi became a member of the host club, emotions within the Prince's heart began to react. More than they ever have before, he never cared for anyone as much as he did Haruhi. _But that's natural, a parent is supposed to care deeply for their child... _Deep inside Tamaki knew the truth, he knew that he was in love with the brown eyed girl. The blonde felt a breeze go through his messy hair, everything seemed so peaceful on the outside...Yet on the inside feelings were churning up a storm, lighting bolts rained, chaos and confusion ensued. _Maybe I'm over thinking things..._ No! He couldn't think about his relationship with Haruhi right now! He needed to find her!

"I still have no idea who she could be with...I'm certain it isn't that awful Zuka Club. No, it had to be somebody else..." A lightbulb went off in the blonde's head; Tamaki's face suddenly stretched vehemently. "ARGH! I knew exactly who it was! Hikaru!! Kaoru!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Tamaki raced off out of Haruhi's apartment building and down the street were he whipped out his cellphone. Quickly, Tamaki dialed Hikaru's number and put the phone up to his ear. _Answer...You better answer... _"**_This is Hikaru! If you hear this that means you have nothing better to do then to call me! Which isn't a bad thing, anyways leave a message and I'll see if I want to talk to you later on. Chow!"_** "Ugh..." Tamaki grunted as began to dial Karou's number, one of them must have their cellphones on! _Please...Let the Heavens hear my prayers..._ "Yo." "Karou! What are you doing? Where did you take Haruhi!?!" "Sorry, I can't hear you." "I SAID, WHERE DID YOU TAKE HARUHI!!!!" "Well if you aren't gonna talk then I'm just gonna hang up. Make sure you leave a message at the beep though!" CLICK! Tamaki, growled at his cellphone as he tucked it back into his pocket. _Those twins are going to get it...Oh yes they are... _Tamaki plotted revenge against the red heads as he scrambled across the street in search of Haruhi. What a beautiful day, no?

---

"Haruhi! This is the best ice cream ever!" The short but ever so cute Honey licked a glob of strawberry ice cream off the edge of a waffle cone. "Well I'm glad you like it Honey." Haruhi smiled as she took a lick of her own ice cream; "You were right Haruhi, this is the best ice cream I've ever eaten." said Hikaru. "And I thought the stuff they served back home was good." added Kaoru, licking away at his their own waffle cones. "One could make a fortune, if they invested the proper amount of money in advertisement. What a shame, such potential going to waste." Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he licked some of his own ice cream. "Do you always have to think about buisness? Even during summer breaks?" asked Haruhi, with a hopeless sigh. "It's my job to to see what kind of competition is out there...Speaking of which...I think I'll buy out this ice cream parlor. I could put it to such good use." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she turned back to her ice cream. Summer had began for the students at Ouran Acadamy, and boy was it off to a start.

Haruhi hoped to have a nice quiet morning at home, but instead she was dragged by the members of the Host Club to spend time with them. She didn't understand, didn't they already get enough of her at school? Ever since she joined the Host Club, life has become a never ending parade of activites, banquets, you name it the Host Club hosted it. Then again she didn't really have a choice, she did break that expensive vase way back when the year started. Haruhi cursed her clumsiness as she took another lick of her vanilla ice cream. It's not like she didn't _like_ the Host Club, she just wished she had some time to herself; away from the extravagant atmosphere of Ouran. But no, she was attached to the hip with the Host Club, there was no way out, so it was better to just accept her fate. "Mori, do you like your ice cream!? asked Honey, taking another strong lick of strawberry. "Yea." The tall and athletic Mori licked a small cone of chocolate ice cream while leaning back against his chair.

"Hey, wheres Tamaki?" asked the brown haired girl, as she looked around the table. The Prince and President of the Host Club was nowhere to be found; "Heh, why do you care? You finally got rid of him for a day!" said Hikaru with a grin. "Knowing him, he's probably running around the world trying to look for you." joked Kaoru as the two twins began to laugh. "Aww, that's not fair you guys..." Haruhi had mixed feelings about Tamaki, she didn't know what to feel when around him. She knew she felt something deep inside, but she had to deny it; if the girl fell in love with any of the members of the Host Club it would destroy everyone's friendship. Besides Haruhi wasn't even sure if she liked Tamaki, it could be that she's going through a helpless phase. She was after all a teenage girl, they tend to get these kind of feelings.

A group of girls walked through the doors of the ice cream parlor, they all giggled as they passed the members of the Host Club. A definite sign, that they thought the boys were cute. In order to pay back money for the borken vase, Haruhi has to 'pretend' to be a boy. So she could cater to the various girls that visited the Host Club. Sure it's had some perks, but the girl would much rather be herself. Hikaru and Kaoru eyed the girls, and then at each other; "Yum, this is such good ice cream!" mused Hikaru as he adruptly stood up, accidentally spilling some vanilla ice cream onto Kaoru's face. "Hey! Watch it Hikaru, your getting ice cream all over my face!" Hikaru smiled devilishly at his twin brother, holding his up Kaoru's face by the chin. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you..." Hikaru then licked the vanilla ice cream off of the side of his brother's face, which caused several screams to pierce the air. The girls who had just came in practically fainted at the scene, they all leaned on each other, completley captivated by the Hitachiin brothers love for one another. Hikaru and Kaoru merely laughed, as they did a high five preformed a victorious high five. Haruhi just rolled her eyes as she continued to lick her ice cream... _Even when school isn't in session, their still up to the same tricks..._ The brown eyed girl looked out the window, the sun beaming down upon them. Everything was so peaceful and so content; _I really don't stop to smell the roses anymore...Not since I met the Host Club..._


End file.
